


Just some sleep

by Hotarukunn



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship Couple, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui is on her way to the bathroom, when she hears voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some nights ago (or, well, several nights ago) when I was supposed to sleep. On my phone. I'm also submitting this with said phone.

Rui pause on her way to the bathroom.  
The door to Yukihina's room was slightly ajar, and she could ear low voices from inside. Quietly walking over, she peered inside. Yukihina was laying in his futon facing the door, and she could see a mop of dark hair tucked underneath his chin. She watched, and when she met Yukihina's gaze, he rose a finger to his lips in a silent hush. Rui tilted her head to the side, but said nothing. She heard a low murmur, and while she couldn't discern the words, it was unmistakably Yuuki's voice. Yukihina slipped his fingers into the red locks, pulling the boy a little closer as he nuzzled his nose into his hair.

Rui smiled.  
While she didn't know why Yuuki was sleeping in Yukihina's bed, it was nice seeing how well they got along. And Yuki actually seemed to care for him, which was rare for the Undead man. But it was sweet and innocent, and it wasn't anything she minded.

She turned, continuing her way to the bathroom, and feeling just a bit more cheerful.


End file.
